


Triggered

by LGBTFANGIRL



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Flashbacks, Happy Ending, Maybe - Freeform, Smut, some other characters might pop up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGBTFANGIRL/pseuds/LGBTFANGIRL
Summary: They’ve been broken up for months, but Kara was Lena’s trigger. At least, that’s what her therapist described her now ex-girlfriend as. Post reveal: Kara and Lena started dating way back in season 2, except Kara never told Lena she was Supergirl. Lena still found out from Lex but continued to stay with Kara after she found out, but of course didn't tell her she knew that whole time.Just my spin on the current shithole that is the Supergirl storyline. Based on the song Triggered by Jhene Aiko. Set during 5x17.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Triggered

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I haven't posted a story on here in years but this came to mind and if people like it I swear I'll stick with it. Also I guess I have a thing for song related fics? Anyways please enjoy!

It was late, very late when Lena looked at the time and realized she had once again been working well into the night. Her assistant had left around 7 and it was 10:30 now, which meant all her employees had left some time ago as well. If Lena was being honest she had been working late like this every night. She’d come in before everyone else and leave well after everyone had left. She knew when it was time to pack up and go home when the cleaning staff finally made it to her floor. She always made sure to leave a generous tip to them before she left for the night. She looked at the time once more and knew she should head home, but this was Lena’s least favorite part of the day. Lately she hated going home at the end of the day. There was nothing to go home to, or rather, no one to go home to, not anymore at least. Ever since they broke up, Lena’s life was no longer the whirlwind it had been when _she_ came into her life. When _Kara_ had come into her life. Before Kara, Lena felt a lot like how she was feeling right now, but less heart broken, a lot less heartbroken. 

The minute Kara came into her life Lena was a goner. She had come in and made a permanent space in her heart, and now that she was gone, it was like Lena didn’t know what to do with herself. She continued on with her daily life, with L-Corp and Catco, but it was nowhere near as bright without the smiling blonde in her life. Lena was heartbroken, she was angry, and she was _bitter_ . Most of all, she hated herself because she knew all those emotions meant she still loved and missed Kara. As angry and bitter as she was, she still missed her. Lena tried so hard everyday to just move on, but someway, somehow, Kara or Supergirl would cross paths with her, and then she was forced to put her walls up around them. Or, around _her_ actually. 

Lena still had a hard time separating the two. When she was forced to see Kara she was one apology away from falling into her arms, but then she’d see Supergirl, and she was reminded that Kara was Supergirl, and that her girlfriend of 3 years had been lying to her face along with all their friends. She hated it, she hated her, but she loved her too. She could deny it to everyone else, but she couldn’t deny it to herself. Her therapist described Kara as her _trigger._ Lena had started seeing one right after her and Kara had gotten into another argument. An argument that they couldn’t take back because they both said things that hurt the other. Lena could remember it vividly. 

_Kara landed gently on Lena’s apartment balcony and lingered by the door, not wanting to just walk in. Lena looked up from where she was standing in the kitchen making tea and saw her now ex-girlfriend standing on her balcony. Kara was in her suit and she was holding a box filled with what Lena assumed was the last of her things from Kara’s apartment. Kara had mentioned earlier she was going to stop by and bring it and Lena agreed. She just didn’t know she was going to come in her suit and through her balcony no less._

_“There’s a door for a reason.” Lena sighed as she continued to make her tea._

_Kara just shrugged and held up the box. Lena looked at her, then at the box and nodded to the couch. Kara walked over and set it down gently on the couch, her hands lingering on the box a little too long._

_“Something you need Supergirl?” Lena quipped. Kara cringed at the tone of voice Lena used, and simply because she called her Supergirl again instead of Kara. Kara turned to fully look at Lena and stared a little longingly._

_Lena placed her hands on the table and rolled her eyes. “Let me guess, you’re gonna tell me once again that I should forgive you? Or, you’re gonna drop to your knees again and beg me to just let you explain?”_

_Kara had to steel her emotions, because that stung a bit but she had decided that night with Mxy that she was no longer going to beg Lena to forgive her and take her back. If Lena wanted her back then of course she would accept but she could no longer sit here and mope around over someone who could barely look her in the eyes. She loved Lena, so much, but she was losing herself over these last few months and she had to focus on being a superhero. So Kara looked right at Lena and shook her head._

_“Nope, not this time. I realize I made a mistake by hiding my identity from you for so long, but the past is the past and I can’t change it. Forgive me or not that’s your choice Lena, but I’m done beating myself up over you not forgiving me. I made a mistake, I know, but you’re choosing to stay mad at me and be angry and bitter.”_

_Lena scoffed. “That’s why you’re really here? To tell me to stop being petty with you? God you are infuriating, you know that?!” Lena’s voice started raising. “You’re trying to play victim when you’re the one who lied Kara! You did, not me! I was honest the whole time!”_

_“You were not always honest with Lena.”_

_“Oh I wasn’t?! I wasn’t completely honest with you for the three years we were together?!_

_“You found out and you still pretended like everything was okay for months afterwards.” Kara gritted out._

_Yeah because I was hurt and wanted to believe that the woman I love didn’t lie to me for three years!”_

_“You had Kryptonite and hid it from me Lena!” Kara yelled._

_“No, I hid it from Supergirl not you!” Lena yelled back._

_“I AM SUPERGIRL!” Kara yelled again but this time Lena’s building shook slightly with the force of it._

_Kara took a step back from Lena when she saw fear flash in green eyes briefly and took a deep breath. Kara was angry, but she promised herself she’d never physically hurt Lena like that. Never Lena, no matter how angry she was._

_Lena had gotten a little scared but she quickly put her mask into place when she saw that Kara had noticed her brief fear. Lena squared her shoulders and walked right up to Kara, in her personal space. This was the first time in months that they were this close._

_Lena looked her right in the eyes, green met blue and neither woman could look away from the other. “I’m not afraid of you.” Lena’s voice was quiet but her tone was harsh._

_Kara shook her head. “I don’t want you to be.” She whispered. Kara couldn’t help but break their eye contact and let her gaze linger down to Lena’s lips. She missed this, she missed being this close to her._

_Of course Lena noticed, she missed Kara this close to her. She missed having Kara’s undivided attention and for a few sweet moments she let it happen. Until she snapped herself back into reality and stepped back while crossing her arms over her chest._

_“No, this is done, it’s ruined, you made sure of that.” Lena quipped._

_Now it was Kara’s turn to scoff. “You can blame me anyway you want Lena, but you’re not innocent either. You made your own mistakes too when we were together.”_

_“I’m not the one who ruined this.” Lena bite back._

_“Stop saying that. We both had a hand in this mess.” Kara did her best to stay calm._

_Lena nodded. “Yeah, maybe we did, but you had a bigger hand in it.”_

_Kara stayed quiet this time._

_“You should go.” Lena didn’t even look at Kara as she spoke this time._

_Kara put up her own shield and crossed her arms. Lena hated to admit it but she oozed power and pride in that suit, and it drove her crazy in more ways than one._

_“Fine, I’ll go, but from now on, you’re accountable for your own actions Lena. If you decide to forgive me, I will be there for you, but if you continue believing that this is all on me when I told you I kept this secret to protect you, then that’s your fault, not mine. You wanna treat me like I’m your enemy and not someone you once shared a bed with then that's fine. I’ll treat you just like I would any other villain.” Kara knew it was a low blow, but she turned around anyway and shot off into the night sky._

Lena remembered that night too well, it had been playing in her mind the last couple weeks over and over again. Of the argument, the closeness, the lingering gazes, and especially of Kara calling her a villian. It was all too overwhelming for her. Lena was broken out of her thoughts when her office doors opened and in walked the maintenance staff. 

“Oh, apologies Miss Luthor, should I come back later?” Lena shook her head and waved her hand. 

“No no that’s okay. I was just getting ready to go home right now.” Lena turned off her laptop and grabbed her purse, searching for her cash to tip the man. 

“You have yourself a good night Miss Luthor, and please say hi to Miss Danvers for me.” Lena’s heart stopped. She hadn’t told anyone that her and Kara were no longer together, though the media had been suspecting it. Lena liked to keep her personal life private, but of course the times that she had worked late in the past, it was Kara who came and dragged her out of L-Corp to go home. The few times it happened some of the maintenance workers were there to see it. 

Lena gave him a forced smile and nodded. She told him to have a goodnight as she set the tip on the table and walked out of her office, being reminded once again, that she was going home to an empty apartment.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! If anyone likes it I'll start on a second chapter ASAP!


End file.
